


i'm following the map that leads to you

by georgiehensley



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So okay, let’s presume the multiverse is real.</p>
<p>Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm following the map that leads to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, really, my main inspiration for this came from reading a Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner ship, for those who might not know) multiverse fic. Really, I couldn't even read the whole thing, because I was already planning out one for Bill and Seth.
> 
> If you don't know what to expect from a multiverse fic, just picture it like a bunch of different AUs, all thrown into one fic. (Because really, that's all this is.)
> 
> Beginning italics taken from here: http://thoughtcatalog.com/gaby-dunn/2012/05/maybe-in-another-universe-i-deserve-you/
> 
> Title taken from Maroon 5's "Maps".

_What if, in another universe, I deserve you?_

_Hear me out. There’s this philosopher from the 1890s named William James, and he coined this theory about “the multiverse” which suggests that a hypothetical set of multiple universes comprises everything that can possibly exist simultaneously._

_Are you following? The entirety of space, time, matter and energy is all happening at once in different timelines: It’s the idea of parallel universes. Right? So okay, let’s presume the multiverse is real._

_Well then, maybe somewhere in those infinite universes is one, or several, where I deserve you._

~

**_1_ **

They’re teenagers here, but it’s weird, because neither one feels like they’re meant to be. Not that they want to be adults, because that’s certainly a tough thing to do nowadays, but both spend their days distracted as they fantasize over their dream careers.

Seth’s the student council president, a position that he isn’t entirely thrilled about having, but he knows that his brother has an interest, so he thought that he should set an example, maybe teach Josh a thing or two before he eventually takes over.

Bill’s just an average student, but maybe a little on the nerdy side. (But not like a stereotypical nerd with glasses and suspenders and stuff, he’s just smart, and a little bit awkward in the social aspect.) But he still has a few close friends – there’s Fred, his best friend, Kristen, who’s become more like a sister to him, and Jason, who Bill isn’t particularly close with (since Jason’s a lot more popular than Bill, and has way more friends than him), but they’ve known each other since they were kids, so despite the fact that they seemed to have grown apart, Bill still considers him to be one of his best friends.

But, little does he know that one of Jason’s many other friends happens to be Seth, hence how they meet.

It’s at a party (something that Bill isn’t particularly used to spending time at, or fond of to begin with) thrown at Jason’s house, and just about anyone he knows and socializes with is there. So yeah, it’s a bit overwhelming for Bill, but he goes anyway because Kristen really wants to, and Fred thinks that it could be fun. (And he’s really never one to argue with his friends.)

Once he’s there, he’s quick to push through the crowd of people and find a quiet room in the back, trying to calm his head that already spins from the thumping music, even though he hasn’t had anything to drink yet. (Nor will he, since he prefers to actually follow the law, unlike most of his classmates.)

It isn’t long before he’s joined by someone he doesn’t know, who’s quick to ask, “Not a fan of parties either?” Bill shakes his head in response.

“Neither am I.” The guy says, sighing before crossing the room, sticking his hand out. “Seth Meyers. Class president, but I’m not exactly thrilled about it.” Bill smiles, laughing lightly.

“Bill Hader.” He says, shaking Seth’s hand. “Average guy. Not a fan of it either, really.”

“How’d you get the invite?” Seth asks, stuffing his hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt he wears. “Please don’t be offended, but, you don’t exactly seem like the kind of guy Jason would hang out with.” Bill smiles slightly.

“We were friends when we were younger.” He explains. “Obviously, we sort of lost that bond as we got older, but we still consider each other friends, so, he asked me to come. I really wanted to say no, honestly, but my other friends pushed me to go.”

“Same here.” Seth says. “But I think my friend dragged me here so it wouldn’t look weird if he came here alone just to stalk his crush.” Bill laughs.

“Who’s he crushing on, if you don’t mind my asking?” He asks. Seth smiles, his cheeks turning pink.

“Not important.” He says. “Just, well, a guy, if you really must know.”

“We can just leave it at that.” Bill says. “I’m not one to gossip.” Seth smiles.

“I wonder why you and I never met before this.” He comments. “Jason should’ve introduced us years ago.”

“Is that your way of asking to be friends?” Bill asks. Seth giggles.

“Maybe.” He says. “Why? Do you not want to be?” Bill chuckles, shaking his head.

“No,” He says. “That’d be great, actually.” Seth smiles.

 

Following that, the two just remain friends. They end up becoming closer than expected, with Seth bumping Fred out of the spot as Bill’s closest friend. They spend a lot of time together, just hanging out, and Bill’s even introduced to Seth’s friends – Jimmy, Tina, and Amy. (And the guy Seth mentioned was Jimmy’s crush, Justin.)

But that’s it, that’s all they are in this world. Yes, Bill later finds himself having more-than-just-friendly feelings towards Seth, but nothing happens. He knows Seth is straight, and that it’d never work out between the two of them. But he doesn’t want his feelings to get in the way of their friendship, so he keeps them hidden. And because of that, their friendship lasts for years.

 ~

**_2_ **

In this world, they’re adults. Bill – or as he’s better known here, Stefon – is into partying, going from club to club in New York City on the weekends. It’s kind of a lonely life, drinking and drugs typically filling the void for his lack of friendships or relationships, but he doesn’t mind.

His brother always pushes him to go out more, be social and actually _make friends_ , but Stefon doesn’t want that. He’s content with partying every weekend and coming home as a drunken, high mess, only to sleep it off and spend the following day cooped up in the house. (But really, Ben’s only saying that because he’s been seeing this girl lately and doesn’t want Stefon living in his apartment 24/7, thinks he should get a place of his own. But Stefon thinks that’d be even lonelier, so no, he’s not moving out anytime soon, thank you very much.)

 

Seth’s just the opposite, really. His life’s pretty boring, if having a comedy-filled news anchor job is boring. He doesn’t hate his job at all, it’s just that the same old, same old can get kind to be kind of boring sometimes. For years, it was him and Amy behind the desk, reporting the news, and now that it’s just him, well, it gets kind of lonely.

Sure, he has guests all the time on the show – movie reviews, world leaders’ friends, occasionally actors themselves – but there’s never anyone there to regularly talk to or interact with, and it bothers him sometimes.

 

Once he and his girlfriend become more and more serious, Ben urges Stefon to go out and get a job (which is a start, and will hopefully lead him in the direction of moving out and getting his own place). Of course, Stefon is quick to say no, but Ben pushes further, explaining that _Weekend Update_ is looking for a city correspondent, someone who can recommend places to visit in New York, and that it’d be the perfect job for him since he goes to clubs every weekend, and maybe he can recommend some of those. Stefon’s still weary after the whole speech, but when he’s reminded that Seth Meyers is the one and only anchor on the show, he doesn’t even hesitate.

 

And it’s weird, being on TV, sitting next to Seth Meyers and going on and on about local clubs, only to receive questions and cute giggles in response to descriptions that are _totally, completely, 100% true._

And yeah, maybe the more time he spends on the show, even if they’re just monthly visits, Stefon finds himself falling for Seth. But he knows nothing will ever happen, because he’s just a guy who likes to party and drink and do drugs, while Seth’s practically an angel with his bright blue eyes, charming smile, and caring attitude. And he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who goes out and has a couple drinks here and there, even if he doesn’t visit any clubs. He’s too well-tailored for that kind of stuff.

And even worse than that, he’s straight. Not married, not yet, but he has a girlfriend (who Stefon’ll admit he’s a bit jealous of), and he doesn’t seem interested in going out with Stefon anytime soon. Sure, they’re friends, and he doesn’t mind spending time with him, but he’d never be interested in going out with Stefon in _that_ way.

So, Stefon lets it go – or tries to, anyway. The fact that he’s one of the most obvious gays out there makes it easy for him to openly flirt with Seth, even sneaking a kiss on the lips come Saint Patrick’s Day, but that’s it. No real relationship ever takes off, and Stefon’s okay with that….

Or he tries to be.

 ~

**_3_ **

Here, Seth’s a superhero, and he and Bill hate each other – or they’re supposed to. Really, it’s Seth who hates Bill, because he’s a supervillain trying to take down Seth’s team of heroes, and when has a hero even actually gotten along with a villain, anyway?

As for Bill, well, he does hate Seth, somewhere deep down, he definitely does, but he can’t help the smile that forces its way onto his face when he sees Seth and his team around the city, making failed attempts at stopping minor enemies. It’s cute how determined he is to stop Bill and make a name for himself as he follows in his father’s footsteps, even if he has no real superpowers himself (but he _does_ have a broken arm, which Bill always finds himself laugh at when he sees the cast).

So, nothing really happens between them. They’re supposed to hate each other, so they do. Seth and his team of losers actually somehow defeat Bill, putting him behind bars once again. And while he’s locked up, Bill spends his time trying to figure out exactly how that deceitful little guy could have done it, but he never comes to a conclusion.

 

It feels like forever before he ever gets a visitor, and to his surprise, it’s Seth, who, due to the name he’s made for himself now, is allowed to walk right up to Bill’s cell, tossing a few wrapped muffins between the metal bars.

“I made these for you, as a sort of apology for taking you down.” Seth explains. “I felt bad afterwards, honestly. I’m sorry I put you here.” Bill sighs, feeling a small smile try and fight its way onto his face.

“It’s okay.” He says. “I like it better here anyway.” When Seth laughs at that, Bill lets the smile spread on his face, a small twinkle in his own eyes as he watches Seth’s close for a moment due to his laughter.

“I-I still feel bad, though.” Seth says once he calms down.

“Don’t.” Bill says. “I’ve been in here way too much for anyone to feel guilty about it.” Seth nods, glancing up at Bill.

“I-I’m sorry.” He says, before mumbling, “Wish there were some way I could make it up to you.” Bill sighs again, giving in to his urges as he presses a light kiss to Seth’s forehead.

“I think your homemade muffins are enough.” He says, his heart pounding inside his chest as he awaits Seth’s response. And when the shorter of the two smiles, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, Bill feels relieved, leaning in to press a second kiss to Seth’s forehead, only to find a pair of lips meeting up with his.

 ~

**_4_ **

This universe is an interesting one, because Seth’s a prince, and he’s asleep – and has been for nearly a century. It was all that witches fault, the one who said he’d prick his finger on a thimble on his twentieth birthday – why did she have to be right?

And Bill, well, he’s not really a hero in this setting. Sure, he wants to check out the castle, figure out what’s going on and why nothing’s ever happened in the kingdom, but the dragon that guards it scares him, and he’s too much of a wimp to even attempt to defeat it. But, to his luck (and surprise), Kristen happens to know a thing or two about dragons, so she’s able to handle the beast (without actually killing it) while Bill takes his horse up to the kingdom.

Once there, he’s surprised to find people lying on the ground, looking dead but finding their chests to be rising and falling, meaning that they’re just asleep. _Weird,_ he thinks to himself, leaving his horse at the entrance of the castle and heading inside, finding himself to be almost under a spell of some sort, somehow drawn to a certain room in the building.

When he finally comes to a stop, he finds himself in a bedroom, a (cute, if he can call a sleeping person that) man lying in the bed, his chest rising and falling just like everyone else’s. Bill steps towards the bed, kneeling before it, somehow feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss the man awake.

_It’s true love’s kiss,_ a voice in the back of his mind whispers, which he registers as Kristen’s, hating the fact that not only does she know how to tame dragons, but she also has the ability to speak directly to his thoughts. He’s also a bit confused by what she means, since he’s just barely met the guy, so there’s no chance that he’s his true love, but he _does_ still feel the urge to kiss him, so, he does.

It’s a bit weird, since the guy’s asleep and doesn’t kiss back, but when Bill pulls away and opens his eyes, he finds the other man’s eyes to be open as well, and he feels himself losing his breath for a moment when he sees how bright and blue they are.

“W-who are you?” The man asks, sitting up.

“My name’s Bill,” Bill explains. “I was somehow drawn here, and told to wake you up.”

“How long was I asleep for?” The man asks. _Nearly a century,_ Kristen tells Bill.

“Almost a hundred years.” He answers. The man sighs, climbing out of bed and beginning to pace the room.

“If only I hadn’t pricked my finger.” He mumbles, biting his lip before coming to a complete stop, his eyes widening as he stares at Bill.

“So, that means that you must be my true love.” He says, stepping closer to Bill, staring at him as though he were examining him.

“I guess so,” Bill says. “Even though I still don’t know your name.” The man giggles.

“It’s Seth.” He says, smiling. “Welcome to the Meyers kingdom, Sir Bill.” Bill smiles as well.

“Thanks.” He says. “So, what now?” Seth giggles again.

“I guess we can tell my parents that you broke the curse.” He says, reaching for Bill’s hand, lacing their fingers together. A small blush spreads on Bill’s face, but he still smiles, giving Seth’s hand a light squeeze. Nothing else is said, but Seth tugs on Bill’s hand lightly, pulling him out of the room and downstairs, off to find his family.

_Congrats on your upcoming marriage,_ Kristen says.

_Shut up,_ Bill says, but can’t help the fond look that spreads across his face as he follows Seth around the castle, their hands still intertwined.

~ 

**_5_ **

Seth doesn’t sing. He can’t, really, and everyone knows that – his friends, his brother, hell, even his _parents_.

So, when his friends drag him to a karaoke bar, he really doesn’t know why he’s there. He won’t be the one going onstage, so what’s the point in going? (Sure, Justin’s the one who hosts it each week, but Seth really doesn’t need to sit there for hours just to watch him and Jimmy stare at each other with heart eyes, while his own love life is currently nonexistent.)

He wants to ask his friends this, but before he can even get a word out, someone’s onstage. Not Justin, but someone else, someone who’s actually going to sing.

And really, he’s not good. At all. His voice is a little bit too low for the song, so it keeps cracking and he’s hitting wrong notes left and right, and it’s really just a disaster. But it’s funny, and the guy isn’t so bad-looking.

When the song comes to an end, everyone still claps politely, but no one’s cheering. The guy onstage only smiles, saying ‘thank you’ before handing the mic back to Justin. And once the guy’s offstage, heading in the direction of Seth’s table, he realizes why his friends brought him here.

_They’re trying to set him up._

“Hey, Bill!” Jimmy says, hugging the man, who then steps around the table to hug Amy and Tina before sitting down between Tina and Seth. “What’s new?”

“Nothing much.” The man – Bill – says. “Just made a fool of myself up on stage, but luckily no one dared to make fun of me for it.” Jimmy, Amy, and Tina all giggle at that, and Bill smiles, sneaking a quick glance over at Seth, who smiles as well, trying to cover up his confusion.

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.” Jimmy says. “Seth, this is Bill. Bill, Seth.” Seth meets Bill’s eyes again.

“Hey.” Bill says, smiling again.

“Hi.” Seth says, his quickening heartbeat ringing in his ears.

“I think you two will get along well.” Tina says.

“I mean, you’re both horrible singers, right?” Amy adds.

“Gee, thanks.” Seth says. Bill chuckles.

“Everyone has their flaws,” He comments. “And no one’s good at everything.” _Yeah, but you’re pretty good at leaving an impression,_ Seth thinks, before clearing his throat as if to push the thought away.

“Any other takers?” Justin asks. “Anyone? This thing’ll just end now if no one else gets up here.”

“You should go, Jimmy.” Seth says. “Impress your boyfriend some more.” Jimmy shakes his head.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He says.

“Mmhmm.” Seth says, taking a sip from his drink.

“You should go up there, Seth.” Tina says.

“Yeah, if Bill can you do it, you definitely can.” Amy says.

“Guys—” Seth tries to argue, but is cut off by Bill.

“Aw, come on.” He says. “I’ll go up there with you, if you really need it. I don’t mind doing a duet.” Seth sighs.

“Hand me a mic.” He says, and Bill smiles.

And if the two of them drink a little too much afterwards to calm their lasting nerves and end up making out in the dirty, tiny bathroom in the back, well, you can’t blame Seth for trying.

 ~

**_6_ **

Here, they’re how they’re supposed to be – actors, ones who used to share the stage once each week for years. And in those years where they acted side-by-side, they fell for each other – only, they never admitted it. Yes, within those years, they played an on-screen couple – Seth as himself, and Bill as a made-up character named Stefon – but other than that on-screen flirtation, nothing else happened behind the scenes.

But they’re friends – best friends, really.

Best friends who don’t see each other as often now that they’ve moved on to bigger and better things.

For Bill, he’s in movies now – which he’s really done for a while, but only now is he getting recognized for his talent, with rumors of an Oscar nomination getting tossed around from time to time.

As for Seth, well, he’s still on TV, only with his own talk show now, one that airs after Jimmy’s, which was bumped up to the eleven thirty hour. And he’s still having some success, having hosted the Emmy’s back in the summer. But as of now, his show is not nearly as popular as Jimmy’s. (But it doesn’t really bother him _that_ much…)

So, he and Bill don’t have as much time for each other now. Yes, they still keep in contact and text every so often, but that’s it. They haven’t really seen each other in person since last season’s _SNL_ finale.

But now, now Bill is a guest on Seth’s show, which is actually making the older of the two a bit nervous, causing him to struggle with his tie, leading to him getting frustrated and on the verge of giving up.

“Hey.” He hears, along with a knock on the door. He turns to see Bill popping his head into his dressing room, a tentative look on his face.

“Come in.” Seth says, and Bill does, closing the door behind him.

“Need some help?” Bill asks when he notices that Seth’s tie still isn’t done.

“Yeah, kind of.” He says, and Bill steps closer, grabbing onto the tie and fixing where Seth went wrong.

“I don’t know why I’m a bit nervous tonight.” Seth comments, finding his gaze falling to Bill’s lips for a moment while the other man’s gaze is cast on his tie.

“Probably because I’m here.” He jokes, and Seth hopes he can’t feel how fast his heart is beating through his dress shirt. When he doesn’t respond right away, Bill glances up at him for a moment, the corner of his lips curling up in a slight smile before he glances back down at Seth’s tie. “I mean, because you’re supposed to interview me, and be all professional and stuff, and not just talk to me like we’re catching up on personal things.”

“Yeah, maybe that’s it.” Seth agrees. “Or impress you, and not make a fool of myself in front of you and everyone else watching.” Bill smiles with his teeth covered, letting go of Seth’s tie once he’s all done.

“You could not impress me.” He says. “The fact that you have this show in the first place impresses me so much.” Seth smiles for a moment, before sighing.

“Yeah, I guess I’ve come a long way since leaving SNL,” He says. “But there are still things I haven’t done yet that I want to do.”

“Like?” Bill asks, raising his eyebrows. Seth sighs, before closing the space between them, cupping the back of Bill’s head and kissing him. The younger of the two brings a hand up, resting it on Seth’s chest and feeling his rapid heartbeat before beginning to kiss back, his hand slipping down to wrap around Seth’s waist, pulling him closer.

“ _Five minutes._ ” They hear over the loudspeaker, the announcement causing them to pull away.

“Go on.” Bill says, a smile forming on his face. “You have a show to do.” Seth smiles.

“I can’t do it without you by my side.” He says. Bill’s smile grows, and he reaches forward, taking Seth’s hand in his own.

“You’ve done a pretty good job without me so far.” He jokes. Seth shakes his head.

“But you’re here now.” He says. Bill leans forward, pressing a quick, small kiss to Seth’s lips, causing the older of the two to keep his eyes closed for a moment too long, wanting more than just a quick kiss.

“Come on.” Bill says, tugging on Seth’s hand, causing him to open his eyes, their blue color almost seeming brighter now. “We can’t stay in here all night.”

“Alright.” Seth says, smiling again before following Bill out of the room, where their hands stay intertwined, only until Seth has to walk out for his monologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear up the different 'verses, in case it's needed:
> 
> 1\. High School AU  
> 2\. Sethon, but SNL is nonexistent, so Update is the only thing Seth does on TV  
> 3\. The Awesomes AU, where Seth is Prock and Bill is Dr. Malocchio  
> 4\. Sleeping Beauty AU (and Kristen's somewhat of her HTTYD character)  
> 5\. Set up by friends AU  
> 6\. They're just themselves (but no marriages or straight relationships, and for Bill - no kids, sorry)


End file.
